narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Dragon Water
|image=Dragon Water.png |unnamed jutsu=No |literal english=Dragon Water |english tv=Dragon Water |viz manga=Dragon Water |game names=Dragon Water |other names=Nimue |jutsu rank=B |jutsu classification=Ninjutsu, Tailed Beast Skill, Fighting Style, |jutsu type=Water Release |jutsu class type=Offensive, Defensive, Supplementary |jutsu range=Short, Mid |users=Otohime Watatsumi |debut shippuden=No |jutsu media=Anime, Manga, Game, Movie }} Dragon Water is a Ninjutsu technique that allows Otohime to create black water by using Water Release with Mizuchi's tailed beast chakra instead of her own and it is named after that fact. The water is superior to normal Water Release's water in every way including its destructive power, how easy it is to control, and all of its other water properties. However, it is not as powerful as Otohime's Sea Release. Description Dragon Water has a couple of abilities that make it different from Water and Sea Release. First, and possibly its most important one, Dragon Water has a high level of "priority" over chakra and water-based techniques. This allows the water to wash away such techniques, such as the Chakra Gun Technique or Water Release: Wild Water Wave, with greater easy than what Water or Sea Release can do. This makes it an excellent element to be used to defending oneself against such techniques. Secondly, it is better designed for Nintaijutsu than Sea or Water Release. This is because of a variety of reasons. The most important are these two reasons. The first is how unlike with the normal water Water Release, Dragon Water can be released from all parts of the body similar to how tailed beast chakra can as shown by Tailed Beast Shockwave and a Jinchūriki's Version one form. The second is how it is naturally more dense than normal water and its high pressure allows it to mimic the state of being solid, which gives it an easier of time of hitting opponents as if it were solid. The third advantage it has over Sea and Water Release is how Otohime isn't actually using her own chakra to create it. She is using Mizuchi's. This gives her a powerful water source that she can reliably use when she is low or out of chakra allowing her to continue to fight on. Unlike Water or Sea Release, Otohime can make Dragon Water seem to take on a life and will of its own as it will react independently from her will. She does this by releasing her control of the water to allow Mizuchi control it for her so she can focus on other things. Lastly, it can be used to partially manifest parts of Mizuchi's body such as his arms as a superior form of Tailed Beast Chakra Arms, wings for superior flight, tails for offense, or scales for superior protection. The techniques that revolve around this are collectively known as the "Mizuchi Arts" and they can be used to achieve many different results all of which augment Otohime's own martial art capabilities. Category:Ninjutsu Category:Tailed Beast Skill Category:Fighting Style Category:Fighting Styles Category:Water Release Category:Water Release Techniques Category:B-Jutsu